ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Fixed Version
Character versus Character: Kratos vs Sweet Tooth PaRappa the Rapper vs Spike Fat Princess vs Blasto Radec vs Sir Daniel Sly Cooper vs Nathan Drake Good Cole vs Evil Delsin Evil Cole vs Good Delsin Ratchet vs Spyro Jak vs Crash Bandicoot Booker Dewitt vs Connor Big Daddy vs Sackboy Dante vs Nariko Heihachi vs Toro Raiden vs Adam Jensen Agent 47 vs Ezio Nathan Hale vs Joel and Ellie Rayman vs Abe Dragonborn vs Pyramid Head Kazuma Kiryu vs Klonoa Gordon Freeman vs Jason Brody Dart Feld vs Knack DLC Characters versus DLC Characters: Emmett Graves vs Kat Zeus vs Issac Cynder vs Dr. Nefarious Dr. Neo Cortex vs Ajay Ghale Character Intros: Kratos's Intro: Kratos: This entire city, destroyed by a God driven mad by jealousy, envy of his own son. Even now they sit on their crumbling thrones and presume to judge their former puppet. While below, the Titans I have summoned await me, ready to march on Olympus and correct so many mistakes of the past. But if I am to lead an army as mighty as the Titans, I must prove my worth. There remain those who call themselves heroes. There is even talk of one who considers himself a God, issuing challenges to all who would answer. Heed my words, mortals; tread lightly on the earth. Beware the Ghost of Sparta! Sweet Tooth's Intro: Sweet Tooth: I love this old heap, she's always there for me. Seems almost as eager as I am to show her stuff, show everyone what a great team we are. Besides all that, she still makes the best ice cream around, not a lot of people know that. Guess most people never bother to ask. But I'm not just the ice cream man anymore. And if Calypso or anyone else wonders what I can do on my own, I'm gonna answer them now. I'm going to show everyone what happens when Sweet Tooth gets out of the truck. PaRappa the Rapper's Intro: PaRappa the Rapper: Whoa! There's the gang! And Sunny Funny is with them...hey guys! Do you want to go to the movies? PaRappa's friend 1: The movies? No, check out this new comic book! PaRappa's friend 2: Wow! Joe Chin is such a great hero! PaRappa's friend 1: Look how he handles all those bad guys. Sunny Funny: I guess being in your own comic would be cool, if your into that sort of thing. PaRappa the Rapper: My own comic book? I'd have to be a gero like Joe Chin. But how can I do that? Yeah, I know, I gotta believe! Spike's Intro: DLC Character Intros: Emmett Grave's Intro: Character Rival Scenes: Kratos's Rival Scene: Kratos: Another demon sent by this so-called God. He can join the rest! *Slices Sweet Tooth's ice cream cone* Sweet Tooth: My Ice Cream cone! That was a mistake buddy. Kratos: A mistake I can correct, if you like. Sweet Tooth: Maybe you didn't hear me friend. There's a debt here, and I'm ready to settle up. Kratos: Stand aside! Sweet Tooth: Pick that up and pay for it! Kratos: The Ghost of Sparta bends to no mortal! Sweet Tooth's Rival Scene: Sweet Tooth: Such sweet, cold perfection, a round ball of heaven balanced on a delicate cone...so pleasing to the senses, who doesn't love an ice cream cone? *Kratos slices Sweet Tooth's ice cream cone* Sweet Tooth: Pretty neat trick there pal, let's see if I can match it. *Kratos picks up his sword* Kratos: Another creatin sent by a so-called God, leave, or join those who have come before you. Sweet Tooth: Well, get a load of you, cupcake, you know, I worked real hard on that ice cream cone, REAL hard, dunno if you got any money in that skirt of yours...but one way or the other, you're paying for it. *Sweet Tooth grabs chainsaw and turns it on* PaRappa the Rapper's Rival Scene: *Spike chases the monkey and PaRappa stops him* PaRappa the Rapper: What's with the monkey chase? Spike: Why did you stop me?! Those monkeys are taking over the planet! PaRappa the Rapper: That's the first monkey I've seen all day, what world are they taking over? Spike: You must be working for Spector, too, well this net will hold you as well as it does to those monkeys. PaRappa the Rapper: There's no way you can put me in a net. Spike: And what makes you think you can stop me?! PaRappa the Rapper: Yeah, I gotta believe! Spike's Rival Scene: DLC Character Rival Scenes: Emmett Grave's Rival Scene: Character Endings: Kratos's Ending: Kratos: Once again, those foolish enough to stand against me have learned the folly of such actions. My destiny lies not with mortals, I must topple Olympus and all who occupy it once and for all. Titans! The son of Zeus has returned! Our hour is at hand, and we march now upon the Gods. No creature sent from earth, Olympus, or Hades itself can withstand our assault. And to Zeus and the creatins who kneel at his feet; I bring an army unlike any you have fought before. The Ghost of Sparta brings ruin to Olympus! Sweet Tooth's Ending: Sweet Tooth: All these stories seem to go the same way; me against the world, and me the winner. They all learn sooner or later they got more than they bargained for. Did some real damage back there, still, can't say I didn't miss my old truck. Yeah, there she is, faithful as ever, she was already the best thing on wheels before any of this...but wait until Calypso gets a load of my new upgrades! Oh, man, he's never gonna know what hit him, Sweet Tooth is back, baby, bigger than ever! PaRappa the Rapper's Ending: PaRappa the Rapper: The gang! I thought I'd never see them again. PaRappa's friend 1: PaRappa, you're back! PaRappa's friend 2: We've all been wondering where you went. PaRappa the Rapper: It's good to see you all, too. Is that Joe Chin on that poster? Sunny Funny: Yeah, he's gone missing. PaRappa's friend 1: It seems as though he wanted to in some contest, but he wasn't invited. PaRappa's friend 2: No one knows where he is, now. PaRappa the Rapper: A contest? I wonder... let's go to club fun! Sunny Funny: Sounds fun! Are you going to perform, PaRappa? PaRappa the Rapper: Yeah! And I can't wait to show off my new style! Spike's Ending: DLC Character Endings: Emmett Grave's Ending: Gundahar's Ending: When I went there, I thought I never make it out, but no, I survived and now that I have came back from a huge fight, me and my staff are now ready to crush Knack once and for all. I can already see my army of Goblins preparing themselves for battle, well it begins, I will be there too. But only this time, if Knack even thinks he can beat me, well then he thought totally Buzz Web Tutorial Lesson Trailers: Characters: Buzz: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you! This is Buzz's Web Tutorials, the program where you can learn talk to talk and walk the walk of the video game world. And more specifically, we're going to be covering "PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale", a game that combines 19 years of video game history into one all out, take no prisoners brawl. Alright, so on to our lesson, today we'll be covering characters. I'm sure you heard all sorts of jibber jabber coming from the living room, lucky for you, your old buddy, Buzz, is going to teach you all about the key characters that will flipping, fighting, and shooting their way into PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale. Sackboy is such a popular little midget knight, be warned, he may look innocent and so ever so cuddly but just like that Mexican chill you had for dinner, he's ready to erupt at any time, so watch out! Here are Jak and Daxter, two heroes from the game named after them, this elfy human and orange weasel are very dangerous at all costs, so if you are not playing as them, then be careful! PaRappa is a cross two dimensional rapping dog from classic rythem action game, named after him. So we in PaRappa the Rapper the game, you were given snipets of spoken lyrics that are triggered when the appropriate buttons are pressed, if you got the buttons right, you were rewarded with lyrical flow as fresh as my after shaving but if you were wrong, you get unintelligentable gibberish, PaRappa can block enemy fire with his skate board, he can throw down a boom box for energy and he has the pinwheel attack that sends them flying across the map. And finally here comes the Big Daddy, a brute in 1960's mechanical armor and has a drill on his arm, he would do anything to protect his little girl from any harm, so you better hope you are not one of these harms or else, it's the drill for you. Okay, so we've only scratched the surface of the huge number of characters that you'll find in PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale. Well okay, here's a sneaky side tip you can use to get to the edge of your opponents, but remember, you didn't hear from me. When playing as PaRappa the Rapper, they this trick out, while you're jumping, press down and circle to perform a air spin, this will help you take out enemies in the sky, when playing as the Big Daddy, try this trick out, while you're jumping, press down and circle to flame your enemies all the way to the ground, okay on to the next one, when playing as Jak, try this trick out, when you're jumping, press down and square to spin around and take out enemies very quickly, very good when I am in the shower, when playing as Sackboy, try this trick out, while you're jumping, press down and triangle to drop a checkpoint in the air, you can teleport back to this checkpoint in future, idle when you need it to get out of somewhere quickly, tell me of which, huh, I'm outta here. *Opens door and closes door* Gamer Speak: Buzz: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you! This is Buzz's Web Tutorials, the program where you can learn to talk to talk and walk the walk of the video game world. And more specifically, were going to be covering "PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale", a game that combines 19 years of video game history into one all out, take no prisoners brawl. Alright, so on to our lesson, today we'll be covering gamer speak. Sure it's one thing to emerge victorious from a grooming and epic battle with your whole family, but you'll soon shown yourself up as a real, Noob. If you don't use the right leango or have any idea what your fellow brutes are talking about. Super moves, referred to the special attacks that each character can launch to defeat your opponents and earn points. Let's check out a couple of examples, ohh, here are Ratchet and Clank, I love these guys, hmmm, looks like the player has pressed R2 to activate their level three supermove, flight of the aphelion and is that a spaceship that's summoned in the background? And now they are raining missiles on their opponents, ugh, God I can't watch. Oh, and here's my classical favorite, Spyro the Dragon, and it's looks like the player has activated his level one supermove only this time it's the flame blast, all he needs to do is take one shot of fire and boom! It's clean up on isle three, wow, I guess they don't call them supermoves for nothing, now who's this? Oh right, Fat Princess, this supreme royal lady sure is formitable in battle, getting up close and dealing out damage with melee attack, uh oh, the player has pressed R2, this time to activate her level two supermove, ride the chicken, and yes that appears to a villager turning himself into, hmmm, an enormous chicken, and now Fat Princess is riding the giant chicken around taking out everything in her way, this is ridiculous. Before you even think about pulling out supermoves, you need to get familiar with orbs, orbs are rewarded to you by landing a few attacks on your opponents, see the way the bar keeps filling up next to each characters icon? These are orbs being built up, gather enough of them and you'll be able to unlessh the kind of buttkickery marveled in the supermove section, here's a sneaky inside tip you can use to get the edge over your opponents, but, remember, you didn't hear it from me, right? Next time you're playing as the sneaky racoon, Sly Cooper, press circle while in the air to create a cardboard cutout of yourself, while your opponent is dealing damage to this distracting doppelganger, you can sneak around the back and introduce them to your good friend, pain. Talking of distractions, huh, what's that over there? *Buzz runs away and drives in his car*. Science and Technology: Teamwork: Unlockables: Extra Stuff: Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Superbot Entertainment Category:Bluepoint Games Category:Big Red Button Entertainment Category:Unreal Engine 4